1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a method for controlling an imaging apparatus, and a system therefor, and, in particular, to an imaging apparatus having a function of generating video data in consideration of transfer of a video signal, a method for controlling an imaging apparatus, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in capturing and recording of a video image by a digital video camera, the video image has been recorded in a recording medium in the camera, or has been recorded in a recording medium of an external recorder. An output according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394 or an output according to High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI (registered trademark)) is used in connecting with the external recorder. Further, for example, an output according to Serial Digital Interface (SDI) established by Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) is also used.
Some of cameras for professional use include a Bayonet Neill Concelman (BNC) terminal (a bayonet connector), and can handle the output according to SDI. These cameras present a display on an external monitor by connection of a coaxial cable to the BNC terminal. Moreover, an external recorder apparatus capable of receiving a video signal, audio data, and a control code transmitted according to an SMPTE format is also used in recording, if necessary.
Further, there are cameras capable of outputting not only Red-Green-Blue (RGB) data and Luminance-Chroma Blue-Chroma Red (YCbCr) data after an output from an image sensor is developed, which are readily usable as an imaged material, but also data before development (hereinafter referred to as RAW data for convenience of a description), which depends on the output from the image sensor, as video data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-55395 discusses a system including such a camera, an external recorder configured to receive RAW data output from the camera and record it in a predetermined format, and a processing apparatus configured to develop the recorded data (e.g., the external recorder itself and a personal computer (PC)), and the like.
In the above-described context, the RAW data based on a pixel array of the image sensor, which is output from the image sensor of the camera, is subjected to predetermined processing in the camera, is transmitted to the external recorder via a transmission path, and is recorded by the recorder. Then, the recorded RAW data is developed. In such a case, a problem of consistency may arise between the RAW data output from the image sensor and the externally recorded RAW data.